flanbowlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venera Levenn
Venera Levenn, also known by her Trollian handle Venus_Endeavor, is one of the 14 trolls and a member of the Blue Team. Her associated sign is Taurus and she has horns that curl back behind her head. Her eyelashes are important Etymology Her first name is based on the ruling planet of Taurus, Venus, last name from the Dutch word leven, meaning life. Her Trollian handle is based on her aspect of life, endeavor being a word to describe the struggle of life. Biography She is a very average low blood, preferring to stay in her lane. She likes getting along with others, and seems to have a tendency to look after and care for other trolls. Harkka pesters her to join Sgrub, but joins the opposing team to avoid meeting Genadi. Ultimately, she doesn't avoid her forever, as Genadi tricks Marsos into killing himself on a beautiful bed of roses to re-enact troll Romeo and Juliet. Venera ignores Genadi's scolding to stick to the plot and simply kisses Marsos to awaken his dream self. She then kills Genadi in revenge, and dumps her body in the desert to shrivel up and be devoid of life. Someone probably finds her, Venera didn't bother to check up on that. Personality and Traits She is a very patient and mild mannered troll, as a low blood she tries to stay out of others way. She, however, is quite a competent troll, using a deadpan way of speaking and a vague sense of disappointment to troll others. But she is also very kind and loyal to those she loves. As a Slyph of Life she is known as a healer, being sort of motherly to others. She is unsettled by death, and is usually the first to attempt to revive other trolls after their deaths or to throw a dead troll into an empty kernel. Life also symbolizes the struggle to survive, and can imply a more hostile predator. She seems to have a blood thirsty side to her... She enjoys gardening and listening to Marsos' slam poetry. Relationships Marsos She found Marsos on her lawnring admiring her rose garden in the moonlight. She initially thought he was strange, but admired his slam poetry. Marsos found her very kind, and often did not notice her sarcastic and passive aggressive comments. He eventually confessed to her, and the two became Matesprits. The two generally don't leave each others sides very much. Venera accepts Marsos' eccentric behavior and while the other trolls comment how mean Venera's trolling can be towards him, Marsos thinks Venera is really the nicest troll in the world! Harkka She finds Harkka to be very endearing and cute, somehow. She watches over her, and acts as her mother at times. In return Harkka watches out for Venera, often sticking up for her or reminding her what a great troll she is. The two have been moirails since grubhood. Kukuri She admires the mushrooms Kukuri grows, and the two talk about gardening together. Silphi Why can't this troll stop dying? It really bothers Venera, she checks up on her multiple times a day. Isolat At first, Isolat and Venera got along well, Isolat praised Venera for being a "pure girl" and Venera was curious about the "church of Miku". However, once Venera mentioned Marsos, his mood seemed to turn sour. She doesn't understand why Isolat keeps mistaking her matesprit for some troll named Chad. She once gave him a mood reflection worksheet to help him sort out his toxic emotions, but he promptly threw it in the trash. Genadi This one keeps trying to make Marsos and Venera re-enact Troll Romeo and Juliet... what a bother... Afrodi Venera is pretty impressed with her ancestor, but sort of doubts she really is related to her. I mean, they're pretty much opposites... right? Category:Troll